Tram terror
by everythin once
Summary: Sophie and Sian are happily in love until the tram crashes into corornation street. Will both girls survive? My take on the tram crash.
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1

**Hi, this is my take on the tram crash but different characters lives are in danger. And the storylines are a little different. **

**Enjoy :D**

Sophies POV

"I'm going out, I'll see you all later" My dad yells as he walks out the front door. God knows were he is going he doesn't stop lately.

"Mum, why don't you go over to the pub. Have a drink with your mates" I hint at her.

"Anyone would think that you are trying to get rid of me Soph"

"No I just think you deserve to relax" I stand up and get her jacket off the stairs handing in to her.

"God Sophie you really do want to get rid of me don't you" She says raising her eyebrows in shock. I just stare at her and shrug my shoulders. "Fine if you don't want to go out then…" I say acting nonchalant.

"No it is fine I'll go" She takes her coat out of my hands and heads towards the front door. "Behave you too I mean it"

"Relax mum it's not like they are going to start ripping each others clothes off right there on the couch" My sister jokes as she comes bounding down the stairs.

"Rosie!" My mum interjects

"Oh come on mum, they are a pair of bible bashers. Give them a break. Go out and have a good time. I'm staying in anyway so I'll make sure they stay fully clothed" Rosie laughs and I hear Sian chuckle next to me at Rosies re mark.

"Hmm" My mum hums before walking out the door. As soon as it slams Rosie grabs her jacket.

"God mum is so gullible it's untrue" She potters through to the kitchen grabbing her keys off the kitchen table. "Ok girls, at least try and make it to the bedroom" I slap her arm playfully.

"Rosie, you know that we havn't even slept together yet" It's true, SIan has respected my vow which makes me love her even more. I know it must be hard for Sian, it's hard for me but I took the vow and i hope that I stick to it.

"So you say sis. Ok cya laters" And with that shes gone. Anyway back to the vow thing. Trust me it isn't like I don't want to go all the way with Sian it's just…"

I'm interrupted from my thoughts by Sian poking me in the ribs. "Soph, penny for your thought" She laughs. I'm still not fully back to earth so I don't reply.

"Fine, I know you were thinking of me anyway" Am I that predictable?

"What makes you so sure?" I keep my face straight.

"The smile on your face was way to big for you too be thinking of anything but me" I love how confident Sian always is. I'd kill to be so confident.

I flip my legs over onto her knee and leave them to rest there. She places her hand on my leg and we just sit like that watching TV for a while.

I look up at Sian who is watching the television. She must sense me looking at her because she soon looks don to meet my gaze. "Hey" I say goofily.

"Hey" She relies because lowering her head to meet my lips. God I love kissing Sian, it's still amazing as it felt the first time. I deepen the kiss and readjust myself so that a am straggling Sian. She lifts her hands up and runs her fingers through my hair. I place mine just above her hips and without realising it I start to lift my hands. I pull her top over her head and chuck it somewhere in the living room. Not really caring where. She does the same to me. I curve my hands around her back to unhook her bra when I feel Sian pulling away from me.

"Sophie" Sian says breaking away from the kiss. "We both know that isn't a good idea if you want to keep your vow" I nod my head before she continues. "The other night, it was… it was nearly to hard to stop" Sian stutters. Shes right the other night we went to far and It wasn't fair for me too break away from Sian as late as I did.

We were both topless and Sian had removed my pants but I had to stop.

"Your right I'm sorry. It not fair that I keep doing this to you" I whisper. Slightly breathless from kissing Sian just.

"Hey Soph" She puts her finger under neath my chin to lift my head up, making me look directly at her. "Don't talk stupid ok? You don't need to apologise. I'll wait as long as I have too. You're my girlfriend and I respect your decisions"

I smile at her words because I can tell that she is being truthful. "I love you Sophie, so much that it's killing me" I kiss her again deeply but not letting it lead anywhere before pulling away again. " I love you too" She pulls me into her in a loving embrace and we stay like that for a few minutes.

"Sophie, you mind getting off me. Its just I really ant to put my tp back on incase your mum come home" She says looking generally worried.

"Sure, it's over erm…" The truth is that I have no idea where her top is. I get off her start searching for the lost item as well as looking for mine.

Mine was half way up the Christmas tree and Sians was near the kitchen table. I get back into my earlier position of having my legs draped over Sian and we go back to watching the television.

All of a sudden a have a random craving for a cup of tea. I stand up and head into the kitchen. "Fancy a drink" I ask Sian.

"Go on then" I stick my head in the fridge to see that we are out of milk. "Damn" I mutter.

"Siannnnn" I say childishly sticking my head around the kitchen wall. "You know why you love me, go out and get us some milk will ya pleaseee"

"Soph, as much as I love you it's freezing outside" She says before standing up and kissing me on my nose.

"Aww please babe, I'll make it up to you" I know I can get my way with her. I always can, although she can get anything she wants from me.

"Oh yeah and how are you going to make it up to me?" She wiggles her eyebrows as she speaks"

"Well…" I say pushing her backwards towards the couch until she falls backwards on in. I sit back on her knee and rest my lips mere millimetres away from hers. "I'll tell you when you get back"

"Fine. I'll go out in the cold, horrible and wintry weather" She whines at me and I feel slightly bad but then I remember how much I fancy a brew right now. "Well the sooner you go the sooner that you can get back babe" I jump off her allowing her to stand up.

My phone starts to ring just as I'm passing Sian her coat.

"Hey mum. Is Sian ok? No I killed her. Yes of course I'm joking mum. Ok cya soon ok bye" I heavily exhale as I throw my phone down on the coat. "God she worries, anyway you milk"

"Hey wench if this is how its going to be then I'm not gunna get our milk"

"Well I won't be able to repay you then will I?" I say as if stating the obvious to her.

"Yeah ok, I'll be back soon" Her reaction causes me to laugh and I kiss her before watching her go.

I plonk myself back onto the couch and grab the remote. I start aimlessly flicking through the channels. Is it sad that I miss Sian already? I might go and meet her outside the shop. Hmm…

Yeah I will, I grab my keys and head outside onto the street.

Oh my god. The joinery explodes right in front of my eyes. I could feel the heat from the flames from my house. All of a sudden the situation gets a lot worse. I notice a tram coming from over the viaduct. I want to run but I can't my legs stay frozen in place and I look down to see Sian stood outside the shop. Before I can react she has to run back into the shop as the tram is heading directly for it.

"SIAN!" I scream as the tram crashes into the corner shop which Sian is in.

This can't be happening.

**OK THAT'S CHAPTER 1. LET ME KNOW WHAT YOU THINK I WILL WRITE MORE : ) **


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2 

THANKYOU SO MUCH FOR YOUR REVIEW THEY MADE MY DAY READING THEM

OK GUYS HERE IS CHAPTER 2

Sians POV

I still can't believe Sophie Webster is my girlfriend after 8 months I still can't believe it. I never thought I'd be walking around in -5 degree weather for anybody.

But here I am making my way to the corner shop for milk for the girl I love. The girl of my dreams.

"Hey Sunita. Just need of milk for the wife" I wink at her. Sunita has been really supportive of me and Sophie from the beginning.

"My goodness, she must mean a lot to you for you too be out in this weather" Sunita laughs.

"Yeah well when I get my orders from her I need to follow through with them. Sophie can be quite demanding when she wants to be" I reply handing her the change in my hand.

"Thanks love. She has you wrapped round her little finger doesn't she"

"I wouldn't have it any other way. Cya again soon Sunita" As I head out the shop I hear a loud explosion from outside. The whole shop rocks and I head outside on to the street to investigate in noise. My first thought being Sophies safety. As I stand in the street I look back to Sophies house noticing Sophie stood outside. Other residents have also gathered on to the street.

That's when I see it, the tram coming directly at the shop. My feet won't let me move, as hard as I try. But I find the ability at the last minute to run back into the shop. However the tram seems to have the same plan.

Sophies POV

"SIAN!" I scream as the tram crashes into the corner shop which Sian is in.

This can't be happening. I start to run towards the corner shop when I am stopped by arms grabbing me.

"Sophie no!" Jason shouts at me.

"Sians in there! I need to help her!" I scream and wriggle uncontrollably in Jasons arms.

"Sophie, no it's dangerous" Jason yells again, still not releasing me. And I am getting nowhere with tying to escape from his clutches.

"Sophie, why is Sian in there" Rosie asks me.

"What the hell does that matter. She just is" Rosie places her heads on both of my cheek.

"Sophie, calm down ok. We'll get her out of there"

But I couldn't calm down. How could I? The girl I love is trapped inside a smashed in building. But I decide t use tactics over stupidity.

"Fine ok, I won't go in there" Jason frees his grip on me.

Nearly everyone who lives in the street is on the street now. People screaming like me to get people out. And as selfish as this sounds all I care about is Sian. My mum and dad are stood either side of me as well as my sister. Who else do I need to worry about except Sian.

My mum comes running over to me. "Thank god your ok girls. Where is Sian?" My mum asks worriedly.

"She is in the shop!" I sob unable to control the tears gushing down my cheeks.

"Oh no" My mum mutters to herself more than to me. "She'll be fine Sophie don't worry" My mum grabs me in a hug, but I freeze finding myself unable to nod my head in reply.

"Dad, Sians in the shop" I hear Rosie call. "Ashlee, peter and nick are in the joinery and I bet Sunitas in the shop as well" My dad counters.

I don't care about them, I really don't. Some Christian I am.

SIANS POV

Oh my god what the hell.

I can't feel my legs, I can't see properly but I think there is a beam across them or something. Oh god please let Sophie be ok. If anything has happened to her. Come on Sian pull yourself together, you need to try and get out of here.

"Help!" As if anyone can hear me underneath all this rubble. I managed to run near the back of the shop before being tackled by the debris. I try again though aimlessly. "HELP!" It's no use.

At the same time I wish that Sophie was and wasn't with me. I'm glad she isn't because her life would be in danger too. However on the other hand I could really do with her being with me and holding my hand because I am really scared right now.

Because of all the rubble I am struggling to breathe and I can feel myself beginning cry. Which isn't good because am I cry my ribs get more squashed by the crap on me because of my body shaking more. "Sophie. Sophie please help me. I need you!" I cry out loud.

Sophies POV

I can't take this anymore. It's been half an hour since the crash and there is no sign of any fire trucks or ambulances. I feel so useful and pathetic. I need to help her and I will. No matter who tries to stop me, I will find a way.

"Mum I'm going grabbing a jacket from the house" I manage to get out through my tears.

"Ok love, be quick yeah" I nod my head in response. As I near the house I feel someone grab my arm.

"Don't even think about it Sophie" Rosie says seriously. "About what" I say whipping a tear from my cheek.

"We both know that your not going back in to the house to get a jacket don't we"

"Please Rosie, I have to help her. I love her so much and if anything happens to her I'd never forgive myself because…because" I struggle to finish my sentence. "Because I'm the reason that she is over in that shop in stead of me.

"What" Rosie questions.

"I sent her over there because I couldn't be arsed walking across the road to get some milk so I have to try and help her Rosie, I have to and if you don't let me then I'll never ever forgive you and you know I mean it" I say sternly. Gripping both of her arms.

"Soph that's not fare, you're my little sister. But fine… just promise me you will be careful"

"I will I promise" I start to run away from her down the back alley which leads to the back of the shop. "I love you Rosie. You're the best sister anyone could ask for"

"You're not too bad yourself Sophie" I smile at her before I carry on running down the alley toward the shop and my girl.

SIANS POV

It feels like I have been here forever. I am in so much pain and given the dampness on my stomach and the lack of rain I know I'm bleeding somewhere on the abdomen.

I've been singing to myself though, songs me and Sophie normally sing together. It makes me feel momentarily better, before a little cave in falls on me and I come crashing back to earth.

Doing anything that remind me of Sophie helps me feel better, so I carry on with my wonderful plan of singing to help me stay awake if nothing else. I decide on my favourite song that Sophie sings to me when I feel upset.

"And when you smile, the whole world stops and stares for a while. Cause girl your amazing, just the way you are… ARHHH" I really am going to die here and the worst part is I never got to stay goodbye to Sophie.

I just don't want her to feel guilty about me being here. I would rather it be me than her any time.

SOPHIES POV

I reach the back of the shop and it looks as much of a wreck as I front does. I quickly start the process of moving some bricks to create myself a passageway into the shop.

"SIAN!" I shout hoping for a reply, but nothing. "SIAN. Please answer me" Once again nothing. I carry on moving more and more bricks but it feels like I'm getting no where. I need to keep going though for Sian. That thought alone is enough to give me the energy boost I need.

I keep pushing out the possibilities that she might be dead because I can't bear to think like that. If Sian did die then my life wouldn't be worth living anymore, she my best friend, my friend… my everything.

My hands are coming all cut from the rubble and the muscles in the arms are past being pulled.

However I do think that after over another half an hour of moving rubble I have made myself I tunnel big even for me to clamber into the shop.

I look back over my shoulder one last time before climbing into the darkness.

SIANS POV

I can feel myself slowly losing consciousness now. I've probably passed out a few times already and not realised it. My throat is all dry so I am unable to audibly sing anymore. And as I'm about to completely loose hope I hear her.

"SIAN!" Is that really Sophie?

"SIAN. WHERE ARE YOU BABE"

"I'm here" I manage to croak out but I don't think she hears me.

"SIAN" She starts coughing from the dust as she shouts to me.

"Sophie… Sophie" I splutter again.

That's when I open my eyes to see her over me. She came for me, in this hell hole she came for me.

I now fear for Sophies life a lot more than my own compared to minutes ago.

"I'm going to get you out of here" She says to me cupping my face with her hands and kissing me passionately on my lips.


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3 

**THANK YOU FOR YOUR REVIEWS. I WROTE CHAPTER 3 IN THE SAME NIGHT AS CHAPTER 2 BECAUSE OF THEM. **

Rosies POV

"Rosie where's Sophie? My mum says in a panic.

Oh god I am so dead. What was I thinking seriously? Jason looks at me also curious as to where my sister have gotten off too.

"Ermm I don't know mum, I went back to the house but she wasn't there. She must have of gone into Sian mum" I cry out.

By now one fire truck has arrived and my mum attempts to charge past the nearest fire fighter. But as she attempts she fails though, the fire fighter dominating her strength.

"Let me go. My daughter has gone in there" She says hysterically.

"Sorry love but no one is allowed in there. It's too dangerous, I can't let you near it" He says calmly.

My dad runs over to them trying to control my mum. "Sally what's wrong?" Obviously my dad missed the part were I said SOPHIE IS IN THERE

"She's in there Kevin. Our baby is in there" She dips her head into my dads jacket and begins to sob harder.

"Listen, we are doing all we can. Don't worry we know what we are doing" The fire fighter reassures my parents.

I don't feel so reassured though and I feel nothing but guilt for letting my little sister run into the destroyed corner shop. What have I done I think to myself?

Sophies POV

"SIAN. WHERE ARE YOU BABE?" I cry out loudly needing her to hear me

"I'm here" I hear Sian. I climb over the rubble to get to were her faint cry came from. I have to move rubble as I go creating a pathway for me too get through.

"SIAN" I cough from all the dust surrounding me, making it more difficult for me to spot Sian. Everything is so grey and black and unclear.

"Sophie… Sophie" I hear her splutter again. She's alive, she's alive!

I see her now underneath all the rubble on the floor. I hold my hand over my mouth shocked at the sight of her. Half of her is buried and the other half is as grey as the surrounding settings. She looks so fragile. All I want to do is jump on her and hug her but she looks in a bad way so I refrain myself knowing I could potentially do more damage to her.

"I'm going to get you out of here" I promise her cupping her face with my hands and kissing her passionately on the lips, relieved that she is alive.

"You came for me Soph" She whispers

"Of course I did. I would never leave you here by yourself" I feel myself beginning to cry again at the sight of Sian but I push my tears back in trying to remain strong for Sian.

"Your going to be ok I promise" I say kissing her again.

"Sophie it isn't safe in here"

"I don't care; I'm not leaving until you're out of here. I promise you that I won't leave you"

"Your making a lot of promises Soph" she jokes

I try to laugh back at her but I find it hard in the situation. All of a sudden the roof begins to cave in more. Luckily the bricks don't do any damage to me or Sian. But it does make me notice how unstable the roof looks and now quick I am going to have to act getting Sian out of here.

"Ok listen to me I'm going to start removing some of these bricks off you ok babe?" She nods her head so I begin the process of removing them off her.

I try to act as carefully as I can at the speed I am going because I can tell moving them is hurting her. "I'm so sorry babe" I see her trying not to cry obviously trying to not make me feel worse than I do about hurting her.

"It's ok. The quicker you go the sooner it'll be over, right?" I smiles at me.

I kiss her on the top of the head and get back to work. As I remove the majority f bricks off her stomach that when I see it. The thing that just took away most of my remaining hope, a metal pipe stuck into Sians stomach.

Shock must swamp my face because Sian sees my sudden change.

"What?" She asks worriedly. "Nothing" I force a smile

"Sophie, what is it" Because of Sians position she can't see the pipe impaling her because she can't lift her head properly. "Please Sophie, tell me straight"

"Babe listen were lesbians we don't do anything straight" My remark causes a little smile to appear on her face. "I need you to promise me you will remain calm when I tell you because if you move you will make it worse ok?" I say to her as calmly as possible.

"Ok I promise Sophie"

"There is a pole sticking into your stomach. And it's making you loose quite a bit of blood" My words make her break down and I carefully hold her the best that I can in my arms.

"It's going to be ok. Helps coming, they know that we are in here"

I didn't want to tell Sian but it wasn't looking good for her right now. She had lost a lot of blood and I was scared for her. I take my hoodie off myself, wishing I actually had gone back in to y house for a proper jacket and pad it around the wound trying to stop it bleeding as much.

"Sian listen ok you need to stop crying because your making your body shake and it's going to make things worse. Please god let her be ok, please.

ROSIES POV

What are they doing? They are meant to be fire fighter and all they look like they are doing is standing around. My sisters life is in danger and these Muppets are securing something or other.

"Kevin, tell me she'll be alright" My mum is still distraught.

"Of course they will Sal, they both will. Our Sophie is a fighter, she always has been and she won't let any harm come to Sian"

I hope my dad's right. The thing that worries me is how far will Sophie go to protect Sian? That is the thing that worries me.

"Rosie she'll be ok" Jason reassures me holding my tightly. Another fire truck arrives as well as another ambulance. There aren't enough of them though. Apparently there has been a crash on the motorway holding them up.

"Sally, I'm sure your Sophie will be ok" Gail says comforting my mum. "I bet your Nicks ok as well"

Nick was stuck in the joinery and the majority of fire fighters were working on the joinery which was really annoying me. As selfish as this sounds they should be focusing on getting my sister and her girlfriend out of the corner shop.

"No Sunita" Dev calls running over to were my Dad was stood near the police barrier. Sunita was also n the shop by the sounds of it and her fate is probably the same as Sians.

SIANS POV

I knew something was wrong and Sophies face told me all I needed to know. I move my hand as much as I can and I feel the pole in me.

"Sian don't" Sophie whimpers moving her hand over mine and pulling it away from the pole.

"Sophie just tell me, on a scale of one to ten how bad does it look" I need her to be honest right now with me.

"Sian I cant do that" She says tearfully

"I need you to Sophie, please" I grab her hand tighter. "Please"

"4" She simply replies.

Not as bad as I thought. It feels like a 10 to me. I'm such a drama queen at times.

"I'm so sorry Sian. You shouldn't even be here. It should be me lying there were you are" She sincerely says.

"Oi Sophie. No. Don't you dare think like that, I'd put me here rather than you any day" I shout at her. I never want that thought to cross her mind.

"But I sent you over here for milk" She is so cute. Honestly.

"I know. But like you said. Were both going to be ok so It doesn't matter. I'd of ended up going for you anyway" I smile at her.

I feel tired now. Sophie has removed most of the brick but there is still the issue of having a metal pole through my stomach.

"Sian are you ok?" Sophie questions looking into my eyes.

"Yeah I just feel really cold and tired and…." I suddenly fell really dizzy and queasy.

"What is it?" I finally admit the truth to her

"Sophie, I'm scared" I say before bursting out into tears causing the pain in my stomach to worsen "ARHH". Sophie comes right to the side of me and grabs my hand. "You don't have to be Sian"

"I don't want to die Sophie" And the idea was becoming more and more realistic by the minute. Sophie also joins me in drowning her cheeks in tears.

"You won't Sian. Please don't say things like that. I love you and I need you"

"I love you too" I reply before kissing her I wipe a tear from her cheek. "Just remember that if…if anything happens that… that you…"

SOPHIES POV

"SIAN!" Oh my god she has lost consciousness. No. no, no

"SIAN! Wake up, wake up" I hold her hand and kiss her knuckles repeatedly.

Loosing her isn't a possibility. The roof starts to creak and I know it won't hold up much longer. A few more bit of brick fall onto the ground around me and Sian and I protectively throw myself over her and few hit me in my back causing me to call out in pain.

I get to get help but I can't. I'm not risking going getting help because if she dies and I'm not here I can't think of anything worse than her dying alone, or waking up alone in this place she'd probably panic and… and… I can't even think of her being in that situation to b honest.

More debris falls near the little entrance I made to get to Sian and I know if that falls me and Sian are both dead because the big piece of brick and crap hanging over it is way to heavy for me to be able to move and I think if that falls then so will mine and sians little cave that I have created. "We'll be ok Sian, we will" I say trying to now reassure myself more than Sian.

I turn back to Sian who is still unconscious and tuck a piece of hair behind her ear. That's when I feel how cold she actually is. I know it's already cold outside but Sian is ice cold.

When she doesn't react to my touch at all and her small form remains lifeless fear then strikes through me. I move my hand down to her neck praying for her to still have a pulse. My hand is shaking uncontrollably as I reach her neck and I press my fingers down praying for there to be a pulse within her.

I move my hand around her neck. I press my fingers down trying to find a pulse.

"Oh my God!"

**OK THAT IS CHAPTER 3. SORRY FOR THE CLIFFHANGER. I'LL UPDATE SOON PLEASE REVIEW YOUR REVIEWS MEAN A LOT TO ME. AND INSPIRE ME TO WRITE. **


	4. Chapter 4

**OK OH MY GOD YOUR REVIEWS ARE AMAZING. I LOVE THE FACT I HAVE SOME REGULAR FANS. **

**THIS IS MY CHRISTMAS PRESENT TO YOU ALL. MERRY CHRISTMAS GUYS! **

**ENJOY**

Chapter 4

Sophies POV

I run my hand up and down her neck. Desperately seeking a pulse, I start bawling my eyes out unable to find one. Oh my god, I've lost her. I can't believe it she's… oh my god.

Just as I think all is lost I feel a weak pulsing underneath my two fingers. She's alive. Thank god I don't know what I'd have done if she hadn't of been alive.

"Sian, babe come on wake up for me" I plead with her almost lifeless form. Stroking her face as I speak to her letting her know I a still here with her.

After what feels like a lifetime she regains consciousness. She looks dizzily at me seeming unsure of where she is. "Sophie?" She says wearily and I can do nothing in that moment but kiss her hard.

"Sian, it's ok yeah, I thought you were dead"

"Thought I'd give you a little scare" She attempts to joke. Tears of joy flood my cheeks due to the fact she is alive. I know now that I need to act fast in fining a way to get her out of here.

"Sophie I feel so cold" She croaks out. I feel her body shaking and her skin is past ice cold.

"I know babe, I am going to get you out of here though and we'll get you to a nice warm hospital, ok?" She nods her head in agreement and that's when I realise what I must do in order to get us both out of here because I honestly don't think this roof will hold up much longer in fact I know that it won't.

"Sophie your going to have too… your going to have too remove this pole from me" She says why'll clenching her hand in mine.

"Sian are you crazy?" I yell at her. There is no way that I can do that, I mean how can she… how can she even think I can do that.. I'm not brave enough too… I mean I just can't.

"You have too Sophie because the roof is going to collapse and kill us both and I won't let that happen" She says stating the facts. My options are looking great right now.

"I can't Sian, we don't know were the pipe is even going though, you could bleed to death" What if I tore one of her arteries or when through some organ that she'll die without.

"Or I could keep bleeding here and die from blood loss. Just please if you love me get me out of here" She begs. She says it likes it's so simple, but it's true it's like one of them quote from a cheesy action movie. 'We can wither die here or die trying'. As someone like Bruce Willis would say.

"I don't even know what I'm doing though Sian" Stating the obvious to her.

"End of the day Sophie I trust you over any doctor out there" She says lovingly

"Ok fine. I'll do it. But if the pain gets to much then I'm going to stop straight away, ok?"

"No you can't you need to just do it really fast… I can't be in...arhh… I can't possibly be in any more pain than I already am.

I can't believe I'm doing this. I could be the reason my girlfriend dies. I could potentially kill my girlfriend.

SIANS POV

Sophie looks so scared right now. She won't let go of my hand. I try to pull her off mine as she'll need both to do the task ahead of her.

"Sophie, I know you can do this" I keep encouraging her because I know that she is as terrified as I am. More so actually because, if anything happens to me she's the one that has to live with me dying for the rest of her life.

"I can't Sian" She says releasing her one hand off the pole again.

"You have to Sophie otherwise I'm going to die" It's true I'm loosing too much blood to lie here much longer. "You were lying before weren't you?" I ask. She looks confused at me.

"About what?"

"When I asked how bad it looked and you said 4. We both know I'm past 8 Sophie"

"No Sian honestly, you can make it through this"

"Ok I can but only if you pull it out, ok" I sprise her hand from mine and place both of her hands on the pole which was spearing me.

"Sophie I need you too promise me something. If anything happens to me I want you to promise me you won't do anything stupid or think anything stupid" I need her to do that because I know Sophie will do nothing but blame herself

"Promise me Sophie" I say sternly. "OK I promise"

"Sophie?" I ask quickly. "Do you think if I die then I'm going to hell?" I ash her needing her advise because it's something that has crossed my mind since being trapped here.

"No of course not, Sian. Why would you ask that?" She looks at me confused.

"It's just, y'know what the pastor said about us being gay and stuff. Maybe I am going to go to hell" I state.

"No, you won't. You are a good and honest person. You said it yourself that if God was around today then he would be the first one to admit that he had got people like us wrong. And anyway your not going to die so you have nothing to worry about" Sophies little speaks makes me feel a bit better because I trust her more than anyone I have trusted my entire life.

"Ok, on 3. I love you Sophie" I start to cry for what feels like the 100th time tonight and grab her with what remaining strength I have and kiss her.

"I love you too" She replies also crying now. Though I don't think she ever stopped from before.

"Ok, 1…2" I don't close my eyes. I look at her thinking about all the memories that we have shared together as just best friends and as I couple. I ready myself to say ot looking at Sophies shaking hands. ".…3"

ROSIES POV

They have finally put out the fire in the front of the shop. They took their time, all they seem to care about is 'The joinery' when my little sister is trying to save her girlfriend life.

It's been over an hour now though; I'm getting more and more worried because she should be out by now with Sian. I don't even know how she managed to get in there to Sian.

Ashlees body has been brought out apparently he burned to death and as for Nick and Peter there is still no word. Claire is devastated obviously. Ashlee was a good person he didn't deserve to die; Sophie and Sian are good people too. They have never hurt anybody.

Me and my sister never seem to do nothing but argue but right now the onl feeling I have for her are love and worry.

My mum is still fighting the fire fighter to get in to her but obviously they are a lot bigger, even Jason tried a few times as for my dad he is exhausted from attempting to run into the shop.

"Rosie, I'm so scared for my baby girl right now" My mum is a wreck and who can blame her. I'm close to being one.

"I know you are mum. I am too. But like I've said to you she will be ok. Her and Sian are going to come hobbling around the corner any minute"

I only I thought to myself. No Rosie think positive, you have too. Maybe Claire thought positive, so really thinking positive helps nobody only actions help people in situations like these"

For Christ sake will one of you shift your fat lazy arses and get my sister and her girlfriend out of there" I scream to the fire fighter. Jason grabs me tightly attempting to calm me but there is no going back from the state that I am in until I see my sister and her girlfriend alive.

If they carry on moving about as they are doing one of them will be in a body bag. The thought comes in to my mind of Sophie being in one and I pull away from Jasons arms and throw up on to the cobbles.

I need my sister. I really do.

SOPHIES POV

"ARHHH" Sian calls out in pain. I can't stand this hurting her but she is right this is her only chance of getting out of here.

"COME ON….ARHH….SOPHIE" I am feeling the pain for her and seeing her like this is making me feel sick. Her face is red from all the crying she is doing and I try my best to get it over with as quickly as possible.

"Nearly there babe, you can do this" I say kissing her briefly.

With one final and painful tug I manage to remove the pole and throw it to one side. Aiding Sins wound quickly by stuffing my jacket on it.

"Come on let's try and get you out of her" I say looking at her figuring which will be the easiest way to carry her.

"Thank you Sophie" She says sincerely. "Believe it or not the pain isn't as bad"

"No wonder you haven't got a 6ft pole sticking in you anymore" As I lift her more debris falls on us both and I crash down to the floor next to Sian. I instantly grab her hand. Thinking irrationally that if I die I want to die with her, I'm so scared.

But I realise that I have to fight for my life, I go to try and stand up again and just get knocked down again. I repeat this action a few times before a brick hits me on the head, I hear Sian scream shielding her face from the rubble.

I am knocked down to the floor for good and I lie next to Sian feeling rather disoriented at being hit on the head by multiple bricks.

She grabs back tightly at my hand and we both wait for the debris to stop not actually knowing whether it will. The whole building seems to shake and I have a gut feeling telling me that this is the end. I turn to look at Sian who is looking back at me. All of a sudden a montage starts in my head of our memories. The secret kisses and our first kiss even though some could argue it wasn't the most romantic of kisses her running off and everything. Us running away and then us coming back to Weatherfield and being accepting by those around us and me and Sian being completely happy.

"I love you Sian"

**OK GUYS THERE IS CHAPTER 4. HOPE YOU ENJOY DON'T BE TOO MAD AT ME THERE ARE MORE CHAPTERS TO COME DON'T WORRY I WOULDN'T LEAVE YOU LIKE THAT. : D **

**PLEASE LEAVE A REVIEW. **


	5. Chapter 5

**SORRY IT TOOK ME LONGER TO UPDATE THAN USUAL BUT I'VE BEEN REALLY CELEBRATING CHRISTMAS :D. **

**UPDATES BACK TO NORMAL NOW THOUGH**

**THANKYOU FOR ALL YOUR REVIEWS GUYS. HAPPY NEW YEAR FOR TOMORROW. **

**HOPE YOU ENJOY**

SIANS POV

I feel as though I'm under water suffocating. The dust surrounding me is blocking up my lungs. After what feels like a lifetime the falling rubble finally calms down.

Sophie props herself up next to me coughs helplessly. Her face is now as grey as mine from all the dust. All I can see apart from grey is her blue eyes still glistening as per usual. Her face is also puffy as well from all the crying that she has been doing.

"Oh my god Sian, I thought we were going to die then" Sophie coughs.

"I know me to, I'm just glad your ok" I palm her cheek gently.

The roof starts to creak again and we both know that it is now or never. We need to move and fast.

"Ok Sian come on" Sophie bends down and picks me up and balances herself. I wrap my arms around her neck. Sophie looks worried to I decide to try and take the situation off her mind abit. Because the last thing I want to be right now is dropped.

"Hey you might be carrying me again like this one day" I say

"When?" Sophie says confused.

"On our wedding day when you carry me through the front door" I laugh lightly.

"Oi, if anyone is carrying anyone your carrying me you way a ton Miss Powers" She replies steadying herself again.

The rough, unbalanced surface underneath is making the task a 100 times more difficult for poor Sophie. She begins to make her way to the sort of hole entrance that Sophie made and I grip to Sophies neck for dear life.

As we get near the entrance I hear a strange noise coming back from where we came. But I choose to ignore it.

"Sian did you hear that?" Apparently Sophie chooses not to ignore it.

"I heard something" I reply honestly.

"HELLO" We both hear some one shout

Oh my god help is here for us both.

"HELLO" We hear again. "CAN SOME BODY HELP ME?"

"Oh my god it's Sunita" Sophie realises

"No it's not Sophie" I say just wanting me and Sophie out of here as selfish as the sounds. Sophie is the only person that I am concerned about.

"PLEASE HELP ME" Why, just why couldn't she wake up a minute later? We'd of been out by now. Me and Sophie safe and unable to feel guilty, the roof starts to creak again. Please somebody just give me a break. I look at Sophie who is in mid thought about what to do in the situation. If no one out there has rescued her by now me and Sophie both know from the speed that the building is coming down she never will be rescued without our help

SALLYS POV

My girl, my little girl, trapped inside the corner shop. More of it collapsed moments ago and finally more fie fighters are concentrating on that building instead of the joinery.

Nick and Peter are grown men and they can surely take care of themselves. Sophie and Sian are young teenage girls who are probably terrified right now.

I just want to see my daughters face again. I just want her sat back at home sat around the Christmas tree with me, Kevin, Rosie and Sian. I hope Sian is ok as well she is a good girl. I have tried phoning her dad and her mum to let them know but none of them are answering their phones.

"Baby dad is ok" Kevin says to me

"Why is that important. Our own child is in there Kevin" I reason pointing towards the wrecked corner shop.

"I know Sal, I'm sorry… I erm… I just thought you'd like to know. I mean we are his god parents after all" I look at Kevin who looks as broken as I do.

I pull him in a tight embrace.

"Tell me she'll be ok Kevin; Tell me she'll be ok" I sob into his work jacket.

SIANS POV

Sophie is still stood there looking deep in thought. Sunita is still crying for head and my head is spinning.

"Ok lets go" Sophie says plainly before moving towards the exit again and I feel so relieved. To be honest for a second I thought that she was going to go back for Sunita. It's painful though listening Sunita calling for help, I'll probably hate myself for us leaving her there but I'd hate myself more if Sophie died and obviously Sophie thought the same about me.

"Ok babe" She stumbles over the bricks and ducks to get through the tight spaces.

I finally see the night sky and it has never looked as good. Sophie lays me down a safe distance away from the shop. I can't believe it me and my girl made it out. I kiss her and grip her hand. I forget more than ever about the pain in my stomach. It doesn't belong in this moment with me and Sophie.

"You need to get help for me now, I'll be ok" Sophie looks at me so passionately and kisses me again. "I love you Sian"

"I love you too" Why doesn't Sophie looks as happy as I do?

"Sophie, what's wrong"

ROSIES POV

I heard my text message tone ring from my pocket and I instantly grab my phone. It's her oh my god it's Sophie.

I read the text:

_ROSIE I GOT SIAN OUT. WERE IN THE BACK ALLEY BRING PARAMEDICS SIAN IS BADLY INJURED. PLEASE HUURY. _

_I LOVE YOU SO MUCH xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx_

Something about that message doesn't make me feel as relieve as I should but I don't know why. I quickly rush to get a paramedic for Sian.

SOPHIES POV

"I just text Rosie, she is going to get help. You're going to be ok Sian" I squeeze her hand and cry.

"Hey don't cry" she says wiping away my tears. "Were both ok, we are going to be ok Soph" She smiles at me and I decide to say now what I know will probably break her heart but I need to say it now before Rosie arrives.

"Sian you know I love you so much, don't you?" She nods her head and goes to speaks but I continue because what I have to say is hard enough for me to say to her without me stopping.

"Well I will never forgive myself if I leave Sunita in there. I need to help her Sian"

"No Sophie, no!" She yells. "I won't let you" because of Sians conition I know she won't be able to stop me.

"I'm sorry Sian, but I have too. I love you so, so much and you are the best thing that has ever happened to me" She holds on to me tightly realising no matter how tightly she holds me I will mange to pull away.

"No please Sophie. I can't loose you" She screams hysterically.

"Listen, I'm coming back ok. I'm going to get Sunita out just like I got you out"

I kiss her one last time on the lips and pull away from her. "I love you" I say one last time. I make my way towards the entrance and wait till I see Rosie and the paramedic running down the alleyway.

That's when I look at Sian one last time before heading into the building. Sian is still screaming after me as she has done since I left her side moments ago.

I suddenly feel so alone.

SIANS POV

"No please Sophie. I can't loose you" I scream at her. How can she even consider what she is doing?

"Listen, I'm coming back ok. I'm going to get Sunita out just like I got you out" I know she won't the building was ready to come down when we left. I hold her tighter trying to stop her from going back in.

She kisses me on the lips and pulls away from my 'tight' grip. "I love you" She says one last time. "PLEAE SOPHIE DON'T DO IT!" I scream as loud as I can.

"SOPHIE I LOVE YOU TO MUCH TO LOOSE YOU!" I scream again between endless sobs and tears. "SOPHIE!" She waits near the entrance for a minute before looking at me and heading back into the building.

"SOPHIE NO PLEASE! SOPHIE COME BACK! SOPHIE YOU DON'T HAVE TO DO THIS!" I scream helplessly and that's when Rosie and a paramedic reach me.

"Sian where's Sophie?" Rosie questions me and I can't speak for crying.

"Sian where is she?" Rosie shouts at me this time.

"She… she went back in there. To get Sunita out"

I hear the paramedics talking about me loosing a lot of blood or something but I don't care I just want Sophie back next to me.

"Why, why did she go back in for her" Rosie asks confused.

"Excuse me, can you give you some room please" The paramedic says to Rosie who obliges.

"Ok we need to get her to a hospital now" The paramedic say so the other.

"No I need to stay here and wait for my girlfriend" I tr to resist them placing me on to the stretcher.

"Look if we don't get you to the hospital now then you are going to die" I don't care if I die, if Sophie dies then I don't care if I live or not. Without her my life isn't worth living.

I suddenly find myself going light heading through my obvious lack of blood and I am unable to resist their actions of placing me on to a stretcher. I feel some one grab my hand but from the first hint of contact I know that it isn't Sophies hand holding mine.

**OK GUYS THAT IS CHAPTER 5. REVIEW AS USUAL PLEASE. I LOVE READING YOUR REVIEWS. : D**

**CHAPTER 6 WILL BE HERE SOON IN THE NEW YEAR x **


	6. Chapter 6

**OK LOYAL FANS OF MINE HERE IS CHAPTER 6. I HOPE YOU ENJOY READING IT AND I HAD ABOUT 10 DIFFERENT ENDINGS TO THIS CHAPTER BUT I CHOSE THIS ONE **

**ENJOY**

SOPHIES POV

Oh god I did not think this through. I clamber through the rubble knowing time is definitely the essence in this situation and rush to where me and Sian heard Sunita calling from before.

"Sunita" I call but no reply. "Sunita, where are you?" I cough as I shout to her

"Sophie? Sophie, I'm over here" I rush to her noticing she isn't in an as bad way as Sian was. Ok Sophie come n you can do this.

"It's ok Sunita, I'm here. I'm going to get you out ok" I look at her as positively as I can even though right now I am once again terrified. The difference is this time I don't have Sian holding my hand which is a good thing I suppose because I don't want her back in this place ever again.

"See I told you that you wouldn't regret giving me a job her" I joke while removing the bricks off her legs.

"Guess you were right" She replies trying to help me.

I wonder about Sian and whether she is ok. She was in a bad way when I left her. Even if I did make sure the paramedics were with her.

To no surprise the building attempts to buckle once again and luckily fails. We need to move…now.

"Sunita can you manage to walk" I say hopefully, even though I already know her answer will be no giving the fact her ankle looks as though it's hanging off.

"I'll try Sophie" She says to me. I let her place an arm around my neck in an attempt to lift her.

"Arhh!" I get a sick feeling in my stomach, feeling the pain that Sunita just clearly displayed to me. It happened before with Sian. However with Sian it was 10 times worse. Sunita falls back down to the floor taking me with her.

I attempt to pick Sunita up wrapping her arm around my neck and holding her the same way I have with Sian before. But she is heavier than Sian and I have less energy than ever. This really isn't surprising given what I had been through tonight. I thought

Sunita must see me struggling because she removes my hand from off her.

"Sophie, you can't lift me" She clearly states. "Just go ok. You tried but unless you go we will both die"

I consider her words for a minute and think about leaving but how can I? She is a human being and deserves as much as I chance t live as I can give her.

"I'm sorry Sunita but I can't just do that" I tell her honestly. "Either we both leave or none of us leave"

"Sophie, you can't carry me"

"I remember Sians dad saying we can't be together but we are. To in reply to your comment boss there is no such word" I smile at her.

ROSIES POV

This is utterly ridicules there are 3 people desperate for ambulances and only 2 ambulances and Sian just missed out it seems to Nick who apparently desperately needs one and Fiz, her baby is going to die if she doesn't get to hospital now.

"Ermm excuse me" I say angrily to a paramedic. "A moment ago she was bloody critical and now we are stood in the middle of the street.

My mum is obviously as angry as I am and has already had a fight with Gail. I would happily have of joined in but I promised my self that I would stay by Sians side and not let go of her hand until she was at the hospital. It's the least that I can do for Sophie.

I am so angry at Sophie for going back in there, I informed the fire fighters about the back entrance but apparently they are nearly through using the front way.

They must think I'm an idiot. Sians dad still isn't here. We have left voicemails telling him about Sophie and Sian and I left one not long ago telling him about Sian getting out through the back of the shop. As for her mum apparently she is in Egypt. Some mum she is, he dad still might show though.

"Come on Sian" I say to her unconscious body. "You can make it through this Sian, you need to. I mean who elses clothes can I borrow because I'll let you in one a secret I prefer you wardrobe to our Sophs any day" I say to her as cheerfully as I can.

The truth is Sian looks awful, I have never seen anybody look as bad or in as much pain before in my life. Some how the paramedics have pumped her with enough drugs to keep her stable for the time being and padded up the wound to stop the blood flow. She is also on a drip. I hope she pulls through, she needs to for Sophie. I know my sister and my thoughts scare me because I know that she won't be able to live with out Sian.

After a few minutes paramedics start to gather around Sian in a hurry.

"She is crashing" One says to another.

SOPHIES POV

I return to my earlier position of preparing to hold Sunita up. "Listen though ok. You're going to have to help me because I can't lift you by myself. You need to use your good leg to support us both" She nod her head at me and I take in a deep breath before picking her up.

I can feel my arms straining but I continue because I feel like this is my last attempt.

I successfully manage to lift her and although I can see the pain she is in with her ankle together we make our way out of the building. I'm carefully not to trip over with Sunita and attempt to be as carefully as I can. Knowing that Sunita will probably need the use of her left ankle in the future.

I try to concentrate on what I'm doing but my mind keeps wondering back to Sian. If she dies then I want to die, I don't know what I would have done without her the last year she has been my rock. No one ever looked at me the way Sian does and now I've got Sian I don't care about anyone else.

I know that if me and Sian hadn't have of ended up together that she would of still stood by me in being gay unlike anyone else because above anything she is my best friend.

I return fully back to reality and see that Sunita is quite breathless at the side of me.

"Sunita do you want to stop a minute" I asked worried about her. Sunita has gone rather pale the last few minutes, obviously from the pain of her banging her ankle.

"That's not time we have to spare Soph. Come on lets keep moving" She has a point. So we continue until I once again see the night sky above me. I can't carry Sunita as far as Sian into the alley and so I drop her lightly as close as possible to I safe zone.

"Thank you Sophie. Thank you so much" I breathe a sigh a relief and drop on the floor next to Sunita completely exhausted.

"No problem" I say breathlessly. "Super Soph to the rescue" I joke.

I lie on my back still catching my breath that's when I suddenly realise that I need to get back to Sian. I notice Sunita has drifted off next to me but I know she will be ok so I don't panic and I plan to get her a paramedic once I am back on the street.

I drag myself up off the floor and that's when I see him stood in the alley way.

"You!" He says angrily to me, before moving towards me. "You stupid little dyke, this is your fault" I start to cry scared of what he is going to do to me.

"Mr Powers, I don't know what you mean" I say honestly. What is my fault?

"You took her away from me, you and your little ways. She is no lesbian"

"Mr. Powers, for the last time I'm sorry but me and your daughter are in love and there is nothing that I wouldn't do for your daughter…"

I go to tell him about tonight and me saving her life but he interrupts me. "You don't fool me dyke. I hate you, do you know that?" He lets go of me and but doesn't step back from me.

"Well like I said I love your daughter and we are going to be together for ever, ok?"

He steps back now and takes a deep breath before speaking

"No you won't" He replies to me

"You can't stop us" I confidently counter him. He pauses again looking as if he is thinking of what to say before he does.

"She is dead" He shouts back at me.

Those three words are enough words to take away my entire world away from me. My reason for living has gone, my everything is no longer with me. No, this can't be happening… it can't be true.

"You liar" I scream at him hysterically. Unable to control the flooding down my cheeks he is lying.

"How dare you call me a liar, my daughter is dead" He shouts back at me again. "I left her body in the street with a gaping hole in her side, what did you do? Nothing"

"I tried to save her" I tell him.

"You didn't try hard enough. I told her you were useless"

"No" Is all I can say back

"Yes, you could have of saved her but you didn't" He grabs me by my arms again

"I tried" I am a complete wreck now not even caring what he is going to do to me. I don't care no Sian is dead.

"Your worthless, can't even save your 'girlfriends' life. She needed you. You make me feel sicker now than you ever have" He grabs my head and forces me to look him straight in the eyes.

"Do me and everyone else a favour born again looney tunes. Top yourself"

I take in his words and he drops me onto the floor. "You killed my daughter" Is the last thing that he says before walking away from me.

She is dead. I can't believe it. Maybe it is my fault, I could of got her out of there sooner. I shouldn't have removed that pole from her. She bled to death because of me. I single handily killed Sian the only person that I ever loved… the love of my life.

That's when two of his words start to repeat over and over in my head. "Top yourself", "Top yourself", "Top yourself", "Top yourself", "Top yourself" I don't want to live with out Sian especially when I am to blame for her death.

I stand back up again and stare at the destroyed building in front of me, my last thoughts to be of Sian and how happy we were together as friends and as a couple.

I'm just sad I never got to completely have her and now I never will. I slowly walk back into what was left of the corner shop whispering four simple words.

"I love you Sian"

ROSIES POV

An ambulance finally arrives for Sian, luckily she made it through her scare before and I am still currently holding her hand as they prepare to move her into the ambulance.

Sophie still hasn't returned and I can't think of anything apart from her dying in there. It is becoming impossible to think positive anymore.

Just before going into the ambulance Sian comes around slightly, still really drowsy from the medication.

SIANS POV 

Oh god. I wish I hadn't of woken up now. I look around me blurrily seeing fire and chaos. I notice that Rosie tightly has hold of my hand.

"Sophie?" I simply say to Rosie mouthing all that I can right now

"She isn't back yet Sian, but she'll be fine, I know she will" She squeezes my hand reassuringly but I won't feel calm until it is Sophie squeezing my hand.

"She has to be ok Rosie. She saved my life" I say

"Right come on Sian we are going to get you to hospital" The paramedic tells me looking over me.

I feel myself getting lifted into the ambulance when I hear a thunderous noise from the corner of the street.

I hear Rosie screaming next to me

"SOPHIE. NOOO!" I feel her let go of my hand and her screams get more distant. She has obviously ran out some where

That's when I realize the corner shop has collapsed and if Sophies not here then she must be in there. No, no, no, no !

"Oh my god, Sophie!" I scream uncontrollably trying to get up but failing.

I've lost her… I've lost Sophie for ever.

**OH GUYS THERE YOU GO. I WILL UPDATE AS SOON AS. **

**PLEASE LEAVE A REVIEW AS USUAL I LOVE THEM SO MUCH. **

**THANKS**


	7. Chapter 7

SORRY FOR UPSETTING SOME OF YOU GUYS. HERE IS CHAPTER 7 

Sians POV

I remember getting to the hospital. I remember a bright light but I don't remember much else until I wake in hospital alone.

"Sophie" I say to myself. I try to prop myself up but I find myself unable to move due to the pain in my side still throbbing. Luckily though It has been sewn up and taken care of.

I close my eyes and remember screaming. Yeah Rosie was screaming. My mind flashes back and that's when I remember faintly seeing the corner shop collapsing and Sophie being in it. I begin to cry recall Sophies death in my head.

I attempt to get up again out of bed no longer caring about the pain the I can feel. A nurse runs over to me and places me back down onto the bed.

"Get off me I need to help my girlfriend" But she wouldn't let me go and she kept her firm grip on me.

"Please Miss Powers either calm down or we will have to sedate you" I don't calm down, I can't. My girlfriend is dead and she didn't need to be. Maybe it was my turn to go not hers.

I feel a needle entering me and before I know it I am once again rendered unconscious. "Sophie" I say faintly before passing out completely.

Rosies POV

I ran put of the ambulance taking in the horrific sight before my eyes.

"Sophie" I scream loudly towards the building. I get pulled back by a fire fighter.

"Love get back this area isn't safe" He says abruptedlely

"Get off me my sister is in there" But he keeps hold of me pushing my back. I trun to see my mum on the other side of me just standing there looking mortified. She looks lifeless. I run over to her and engulf her into a tight hug.

"Rosie…" She cuts herself off unable to find any other words, or being unable to connect any word words together.

There is no point being positive now, the truth is right there in front of me.

I can't believe that she has gone. My dad is sat on the curb crying his eyes out with his head in his knees. I would get go of my mum to go to him but my mum won't let go of me.

The fire fighters start working harder removing the rubble twice as fast. But they were to late. Sophie didn't deserve to die. My thoughts go to Sian. Do I have to be the one to tell her? I wondered. How would I tell her? It would kill her as well as Sophie.

SIANS POV

I reawaken in the hospital bed like before this time feeling nothing but drowsy.

"Oh my god" I say holding my hand against my banging head.

That's when I feel someone holding my hand, I sneeze at it, un sure of who it is.

"Rosie?" I ask but the person doesn't answer.

"She's dead isn't she? I state rather than ask.

"Not the last time that I checked" I open my eyes fully. They were still blurry from all the crying that I had been doing over the past few hours. I focus my gaze and look at the person.

"Oh my God" I jump up not caring and wrap my hands around her.

"How did you… how are you here?" I ask her.

I got a lift in an ambulance. I got checked out but I'm ok" She says hugging me back just as tight as I am hugging her.

"I thought you was dead" I say honestly

"I thought you were dead as well" She replies to me. Why would she think that I was dead?

" I saw the corner shop fall down. How. Did. You. Get. Out?" I ask between kisses. I was so curious to how she managed to be here with me. Please tell me that I am not dreaming this. I

"SO come on then what happened?"

"Well…" she starts

ROSIES POV

All the fire fighters stop digging at the rubble. What are they doing they can't just give up?

That's when I hear someone screaming hysterically.

"No I don't want to live get off me" She was shouting.

Sophie? No it can't be.

SOPHIES POV

"Get off me I say to him" But he wasn't listening to me. The fire man who had dragged me out of the building just before it had collapsed on to me.

I really didn't care about living without Sian. Why couldn't he understand?

"Sophie!" I hear someone shout and run up to me

"Leave me alone" I spit back at her.

"Sophie, what's wrong?" What's wrong? Is she serious? How can she ask me that?

"You can't seriously be that thick, surely you know about Sian?" I say clearly past both being upset and annoyed

"Yeah I have Sophie" Why does she not sound upset?

"Do you not care that she dead?" I ask her

"Sian? Sians not dead Sophie she just went off in an ambulance'

'WHAT!" I ask, she's not dead

"Sian isn't dead, who told you that?"

Oh my god I have been such an idiot. He tried to kill me. Sians dad tried to kill me.

"Vinnie" She now looks as shocked as I am

PRESENT TIME

"Soph" she says holding a hand to my face. "I can't believe my dad did that"

"I know" I reply grabbing her hand. "But it doesn't matter because we are both ok, yeah?" Crying for the first time tonight with happiness.

"Yeah I'm ok. Are you sure your ok though?"

She looks so cute when she is concerned. Aww. "Yeah I'm fine the doctors did some tests and said they would like it if I stayed in for the night"

"Well why didn't you Sophie? I don't want you passing out or something" She looks serious at me now.

"Technically I am staying In hospital for the night. I am just staying in here with you" I smile at her.

"Clever. But I'm serious Sophie, just be careful"

"How can you tell me to be careful? You're the one with stitches all down your side" She looks upset at my words and I wonder what is wrong. "Sian what's wrong?"

"I'd be surprised if you still want me" What is she one about?

"What are you talking about" I ask honestly confused

"Well I have a scar down my left and right side now. I'm ugly" She say getting teary eyed.

"Sian, you are anything but ugly, ok? I love you so much what ever you look like"

She smiles at my words. And the mood lightens

"I'm just so grateful that you are alive" I lean forward and kiss her on the lips passionately for the first time feeling completely safe since the crash.

"I just can't get over my dad" She says angrily

"Oi, the doctors told you not to get stressed. Besides this is a happy moment" I tell her calmly but secretly I was seething about what Vinnie did.

SIANS POV

I've been with Sophie for over 3 hours now and she has never moved from the same position by my side. I feel guilty for having a bed and she doesn't.

"Sophie, it's almost 6 in the morning got and have a sleep" She looks shattered.

"No I'm fine" She lies. "I don't want to leave you" She sleepily says barely able to keep her eyes open

"I'll be fine honestly" She looks straight at me now.

"I said no Sian. I'm not going to leave you so stop telling me too" I realise that I am fighting a losing battle so I give in.

"Come and lie here with me then" She shakes her head.

"No, you have just been in surgery for hours and I don't want to go knocking it" She says worriedly.

"Well come on my other side then. Please Sophie" She agrees and I move over as much as I can and let her in the other side of the bed. My side hurts as I move and Sophie must notice because she flinches away from me.

"Im sorry" She apologises quickly

"It's fine. I knocked it not you, now get in the bed" I order her now and like the good girlfriend she is she obliges and slides in next to me.

"It was horrible Soph" I say stroking her hair and she tucks her into my neck and grabbing my hand again.

"Thinking that I had lost you, thinking that I would never see you again, be able to talk to you or tell you how much I love you"

She lifts her head up and looks at me. "I told you that I would never leave you Sian, just like you told me"

She almost told me to do nothing stupid but I was considering it, but at the end of the day I don't know whether I would be able to break a promise that I had made to my girl.

"Rosie's going to be here soon so prepare for a lot of kissing and hugging" She laughs

And I imagine it now. Rosie running in slow motion towards me and Sophie like something out of bay watch. I laugh out loud at my thought.

"What you laughing at?' Sophie wonders

"Oh, just your sister running towards me in slow motion wearing a bikini"

She slaps me playfully on the arm.

"I think one of them rocks hit you too hard on the head, I am the gay Webster who you have a huge chance with and Rosie is the very straight Webster who can't go 10 minutes without a boy"

"Aww that's a shame"

"Fine be that way" She playfully replies letting go of my hand

"I guess I'll just have to settle for the hotter, younger totally gorgeous sister instead" My great charming skills work and I quickly have her back in my arms with my words.

"I love you Sophie" I say kissing the top of her head.

"I love you too" She replies

I couldn't believe it we were both alive and both ok.

"Oh how is Sunita?" I ask her

"She's fine" She simply replies and I leave the convocation at that and rest my head on hers drifting to sleep holding the love of my life, my girl in my arms.

OSEE CALM DOWN PEOPLE. AS IF I WOULD LIKE OFF SOPHIE SHE IS WAY TOO HOT TOO KILL OFF. PLUS I WOULDN'T DO THAT TO YOU GUYS.

CHAPTER 8 WIL BE UP SOON. PLEASE REVIEW AS USUAL.


	8. Chapter 8

ALRIGHT GUYS CHAPTER 8 IS ALL YOURS. THANKYOU FOR YOUR REVIEWS I LOVE THEM. 

ENJOY IT GUYS

SOPHIES POV

I wake up lying next to Sian In hospital, she is holding on to me incredibly tight. I hold her back though even tighter. I never want to leave her again. I don't know if I can to be honest. The thought of leaving the same room as me scares the hell out of me never mind not being in the same building as her.

Moments after I wake up Sian wakes up too. I move my head from her neck and look up at her. Her stunning blue eyes beam as me and I feel like I am drowning in them. Since thinking I lost her I appreciate her even more than I thought that I could.

Every little move she makes I take in. Last night, well early today early morning when she feel as well I just lay next to her watching her breathe. I just watched her chest rising and falling. I felt on edge though, thinking it was going to stop moving at any minute.

"Hey" I say softly to her. I laugh goofily at her looking down at me

"What you laughing at?" She says smiling at me

"You" I simply say

"Oh thanks"

"No, I don't mean like that. I just mean… I guess, I'm just so happy that you, we are alive" I stutter out.

"Me too Sophie. Could you get me a drink of water please" She asks me.

I do as she asks and climb off the bed and pass her the water. "You sure you're ok? I ask her

"Yeah I'm fine" She says casually

"Are you sure?" I ask her seriously. She nods her head at me but I look at her worriedly.

She must notice my change of mood. "Sophie I am honestly fine. You need to stop worrying though. I'm safe now in hospital" I take in her words realise that she is right. Nothing can hurt her now, I won't let it.

That's when I hear footsteps running in our direction and turn to find Rosie engulfing me in to a hug.

"Hey Soph, oh my god Sian thanks god you are ok" She basically shouts at me and Sian

"Good to see you Rosie. Thanks for staying me by the way" She chirps to Rosie

"It's the least I could do" I look this. My two favourite and most loved people both with me

"Can you believe her though?" Rosie asks Sian

"I know yeah nearly dying saving Sunita" Sian replies shaking her head

"No I meant listening to Vinnie like she did going back in to the building" Oh god, thanks Rosie I wasn't planning on telling Sian about that

"WHAT! You went back in?" Sian looks at me shocked

"Oh crap" Rosie says realising what she has done.

"You went back in to the building?" I had told Sian about what Vinnie said and about me screaming for the fire fighter too let me go but I hadn't said I had actually gone back in to the building.

"Yeah" I tell her honestly

"Sophie, why would you do that?"

"Y'know what girls I'll give you both a minute" Rosie says retreating to the cafeteria most probably.

I nod at her as she goes.

"Sian" I look at her apologetically. "I'm sorry"

"Sorry?" She looks at me in disgust.

SIANS POV

How could she do that? After all we'd been through how could she go back into the building?

"Sophie you were going to kill yourself" I shout at her

"Sian stay calm, remember what the doctors said" She says placing a hand on my shoulder but I shrug it off me.

"I don't care what the doctors have said" I reply to her obviously annoyed.

"Sian, I thought you were dead" She sits on the end of my bed

"So, you promised me not to do anything stupid" After my lasts words there was a long awkward silence none of us speak for what feels like forever.

"I couldn't live with out you" She finally says. I look her in the eyes and find it hard to still feel as angry as I do towards her.

"You still shouldn't have of gone back in there" She must see me soften slightly because she moves up the bed slightly.

"When I thought you were dead I couldn't think properly… I couldn't breathe Sian. My head was just a complete blur and I had your dad shouting at me… right in my face"

I just sit there and listen to her, seeing her getting upset like she is is killing me but I need her to realise how stupid she was.

"And then he said something to me that gave me the only idea that seemed to make any sense… He said to me…" I see her pause like she is struggling to tell me what she has to say. "He said to me…'Do me and everyone else a favour born again looney tunes. Top yourself'"

Oh my god. "My dad told you to kill yourself"

She nods her head at me and I hold my hand out for her to take which she does.

"I'm sorry…I' so, so sorry. I know I was an idiot but I really was past distraught"

I understand where she is coming from and indicate for her to come close to me.

"It's ok… I felt the same way when I thought that you were dead. But to have my dad in your face... telling you too…" I couldn't even say it again. It was too hurtful for me to even say it.

"I shouldn't have of listened to your dad Sian" She says looking upset with herself

"Don't call him that anymore" I tell her seriously and she looks at me rather confused.

"Vinnie isn't my dad anymore I never want anything to do with him again" I say deadly serious

"Sian…" I stop Sophie from finishing her sentence

"Don't try and talk me out of it Sophie" I look at her sternly

"I was actually going to say, that I think that it is for the best" I nod my head in agreement with her and pull her in to a tight hug.

I put my hand under her chin and bring her head towards mine. Her lips meet mine and we end up in a passionate kiss. I feel her tongue begging my lips for entry to I let it. I slide my tongue against hers I try to pull her on top of me but I feel her pulling away from me. "Sian I told wan to hurt you" she whispers to me.

"You couldn't if you tried. I need you Sophie" She looks at me and her lips capture mine again. I pull her to me again and this time she climbs on top of me propping herself up on her arms as to not put her weight on me. That's when I hear someone coughing awkwardly.

"Guessing you to made up again then" Rosie says not looking us directly

Sophie laughs and climbs off me sitting next to me our hands entwined.

"Yeah I couldn't stay mad at her for too long" I say winking at Sophie.

Sophie smiles back at me and starts playing with my hair with her free hand.

"You two are so cute" Rosie cheezily says to us both. "Mum and dad are on their way"

Kevin and sally are the closest things that I have to parents now and I love than more than I do my own.

SOPHIES POV 

My mum and dad never left my side once when the fire fighters brought me out on to the street. They never left my side when Sian was in the operating theatre and I was grateful that they were with me.

They only left me when Sian came out of theatre and only one person was aloud to go in the same room as her. I had to basically sprize my dad off me.

"I'm glad they are coming, how are they both?" I ask my sister

"Still shook up from thinking that they had lost you"

"I'm not surprised" Sian said understandingly. "I'm still recovering from thinking that I lost you" She says kissing me

"Same here" I kiss her back

"Oh my god get me a bucket please" Rosie says jokingly. I pull away from Sian and slap Rosie on the arm and then quickly return to Sians side.

…...

"Hey girls" My mum says hugging me and then Sian

"Alright?" My dad asks us both and we both nod at him

"Were fine" I tell him. "Guessing I don't get a hug then" He says to me

"Trust me dad you are wasting your time she is stuck to Sians side" Rosie jokes

"Sorry dad" I apologise standing up and hugging him

He lets go of me "Go on return to Sian before you explode or something" I chuckle at his little joke.

"Have the doctors said when you can go home Sian?" My mum asks Sian

"No, but I have a feeling that it might be a while. To be honest though I just want to go home"

I love the fact Sian calls my house her home, I is really though, She has no where else to go.

"We want you home as well. And given the circumstances that we are in I think it is ok that you can sleep in Sophies room when we get you home.

"Really?" I asked shocked at my mums decision.

"Well it's not like you will get up to anything giving Sians injuries" Sian looks at me and I know exactly what she is thinking. She is thinking do you really think my injuries would stop me. And I smirk at the look.

"Oh come on mum. It wouldn't be the worst thing if they got up to stuff" Thanks Rosie, you really didn't have too though.

"Excuse me Rosie?" My mum said looking appalled

"Well obviously they are madly in love, I mean Sophie did save Sians life and she was prepared to die with her" Rosie has a fair point and is doing ok sticking up for me but I feel like I need to fight my own battle.

"Erm… hello excuse me. Me and Sian are right here. And I don't know if you remember but I took a vow to god" Don't know if I will be keeping it though. The recent events have been making me think and all I seem to want to do is be with Sian in as many ways as possible.

I have realised that I can loose her at any second

"I know you have love" My dad butts in taking mine and Sians side. My dad always takes my side making me love him all the more

We are all sat here happily, our own little slightly messed up family. That's when someone else enters the room.

"Sian" Someone says to her.

We all turn round in shock at who is looking at us.

HOPE THAT YOU LIKED CHAPTER 8. CHAPTER 9 WILL PROBABLY BE UP BEFORE MONDAY.

PLEASE AS USUAL REVIEW. YU REALLY DON'T KNOW HOW MUCH YOUR REVIEWS MEAN TO ME.


	9. Chapter 9

CHAPTER 9 IS YOURS FOR THE TAKING GUYS. THANK YOU FOR THE REVIEWS AND ENJOY CAHPTER 9

SIANS POV

What the hell is he doing here?

"Get out!" I shout at him

"Sian, what's wrong?" He asks looking at me confused

"What's wrong?" I say unbelievably. "You told my girlfriend that I was dead and you told her to kill herself

He moves closer to me and Sophie protectively moves closer to me.

"Leave her alone" Sophie tells him

"Sian love she is lying, she is mad" Sophie looks shocked and angry and I also feel angry.

"Stop lying" I say to him but he doesn't listen to me

"Love she needs help, why would I say that to her?"

I go to speak but I am interrupted by Kevin

"Say that again mate" I hope Kevin punches him I really do.

"I said your daughter needs help. I'm going to make sure that my Sian has nothing to do with her ever again" He spits out at Kevin.

Please hit him Kevin, please.

"You can't take me away from her" I tell Vinnie.

"Sian, you will do as I say. The truth is Sian Sophie doesn't even care about you like I do" I feel myself becoming more and more angry

Sophie stands off the bed and walks over to 'my dad' now known to me as Vinnie.

"No, the truth is I care about your daughter more than you ever have and that is why you hate me so much, you know that I can make her happier than you ever have and you will never take Sian away from me because I love her" Sophie speaks to him truthfully and I wish nothing ore right now hat I could stand by her side but given my circumstances I am unable to move from off the bed.

"You are one sad messed you dyke and I swear I will take Sian away from you" I start to cry, not because I am upset but because I am so angry with him. Sophie looks at me before turning back to him

I couldn't believe it, right before my eyes out of no where Sophie slaps my dad hard around the face. I don't think I have ever seen her so angry and with as much hate in her eyes as what she has now.

"Get out" She says to him

"I can sue you for that" He viciously replies to her.

Kevin now moves right up in Vinnies face and grabs him by his shirt slamming his back against the wall "No you can't you have no witness' and given your recent behaviour Vinnie no one in their right mind would believe you anyway" My dad just stares back at Kevin before stepping back.

He turns to speak to me. "I'll be seeing you soon Sian, if I have to beat your dykey behaviour out of you I will" I see I chord strike in Sophie and she becomes angrier and closes in on my dad and punches him in the face.

We all just look completely shocked about what has just happen, Kevin walks over to Sophie and wraps his arms around her containing her. Vinnie holds him hand to his face where Sophie just punched him. "You keep your hands off her" Sophie screams at him and I follow her lead.

"I HATE YOU!" I scream at him and he walks off down the corridor. I can feel my breathing rising rapidly and I try to calm myself but it isn't working. Sophie hurries to my side and grabs my hand.

"Deep breathes Sian, deep breathes" I try to do as she says. "Sian looks at me. You need to calm down, just breathe ok?" Kevin runs off to get a doctor and I look in Sophies eyes and just doing so helps me calm down instantly.

There is no hate in them anymore, just love. Love for me.

A doctor comes to the room with Kevin and checks my blood pressure and does some other tests making sure that I am stable again.

"Sian, I'm so for hitting your dad" Is she for real?

"Sophie don't be. It was nothing less than what he deserved" I tell her honestly

"Erm… girls we'll leave you alone a minute yeah. We'll bring you both a drink or something" Sophies dad says noticing me and Sian want to be alone right now.

"Thanks dad" She says as he kisses my head and walks off with Rosie and my mum.

"If that creep comes back just scream or something" I laugh at Rosies idea.

"Thanks Rose but I think we'll be ok" She nods and catches up with her mum and dad

SOPHIES POV

I hate Vinnie, I hate him so much. He is the mad one not me.

"Sian, I still shouldn't have of hit him though. It wasn't the right thing to do but I was just so angry" She nods understandingly

"Sophie like I said already he deserved. I wish I could have of punched him" She says seriously. She pats the bed indicating for me to sit next to her and I move on to the bed. I wrap my arms around her.

"I won't let him take you away from me. Unless you want to leave me" She looks shocked at me.

"Sophie, I will never want to leave you. You saved my life and nearly died doing so. I don't know anyone else who would have done that"

She kisses the top of my head and I lift my head to meet her lips. The kiss quickly turns passionate and the feel of her tongue entering my mouth feels amazing. After I few minutes I pull away from the kiss breathless.

"I love you" I whisper into her ear

"I know" She says. "I love you too"

…. ….. … ….

1 WEEK LATER 

Sian is finally aloud home and I am so excited. We are on our way back to Coronation Street now. I am holding her in the back of my dads car and we are both singing along happily along to Rihanna.

We pull up in the street and I help Sian out of the car. She has been told to take it easy from the doctors.

As she gets out she looks at the corner shop and the joinery. I had already seen the destruction properly this week when I had returned home to get some clean clothes and too get Sian some things even though I hated leaving her.

"Oh my god" She says walking slowly over to the police tape.

I follow her over "I know"

"She looks at the flowers lying against the tape and railing. "They could have been for me" She says looking at me.

"If it wasn't for you they probably would have been" I wrap my arm around her and kiss her quickly on the lips.

"Come on let's go in it's cold and the doctors said to are meant to be staying in bed un till you feel yourself again" I slowly drag her away from the memorial and back in to ours.

"Come on let's get you to bed" She has been quiet for the last few minutes and I think the reality of it all has finally hit her. It hit me as well when I saw the flowers lying there.

I grab her hand and pull her upstairs.

"I'm tired Sophie do you mind if I just sleep for a while" She asks me waling to Rosies room .

"Hey sleepy head your in my room now remember" That brings a small smile to her face and she opens my bedroom door and walks in.

"Course you can just sleep, I'll just leave you then. I'll be down stairs if you want anything" I kiss her one last time on the head and walk down stairs and sit down next to Sophie in the living room.

"Is Sian ok?" Rosie asks me

"She will be. I think seeing the memorial and the wreckage has made her feel a bit shaken up" Rosie hugs me on the couch. "I'm just so scared of loosing her Rosie" I cry to Rosie.

"It's nothing but understandable sis you nearly did loose her" I look at her and I can feel tears forming in my eyes as I relive it, her in there, in so much pain.

"It was really brave of you y'know. Going in there for her and Sunita, you are braver than I ever will be" I smile slightly at her and cuddle more in too her. I really so have the best sister ever.

ROSIES POV

I can see all this has really hit Sophie hard so I think of I way too cheer her up a little bit.

"So Soph…" I say nudging her and she looks at me pulling her gaze away from the TV.

"You and Sian in the same room" I joke waggling my eyebrows at her.

"Shut up Rosie. Sian has just had surgery" I tut at her.

"Oh yeah, as if that would stop Sian. You both find it hard to keep your hands off each other as it is" I joke again with her.

"I took the vow though Rosie, to god"

"I know but… it is obvious that you love each other and hasn't all this with Sian nearly dying and everything made you think that you should live for the moment and all that crap"

"Wow you'd make a great counsellor" She says making a weird face at me

"I'm serious Sophie"

"I know and to be honest Rosie. I'm starting to question my beliefs I mean… Why would god try to hurt me so much?" I ask her

"I don't know. Maybe you should try making your own choices, see if you do any better than him up there"

"I suppose, the other thing is though Rosie…" she stops herself an I wonder what is wrong

"Sophie you can tell me anything. You know that don't you? I'm your cool big sister" I laugh at my own words. But I am cool though I think to myself.

"I know I can but you have to promise not to laugh or take the mick or anything" She says to me seriously.

"I promise I won't Sophie" I look her directly in the face switching off the TV letting her know that she has my full attention.

"Ok… well the thing is. I've never…y'know before and I know that Sian has"

"Oh you're talking about you being a virgin and Sian not being one"

"Wow Rosie you catch on quick" She says to me sarcastically.

"Sorry go on carry on" I allow her to continue

"What if I'm not very good and she compares me to Ryan… and ends up breaking up with me because I'm rubbish"

"Listen Sophie you have the Webster gene. You will amazing like your big sister" I say proudly knowing that I am good… no amazing in fact. I have been told on many occasions.

"Nice Rosie" She replies scrunching her nose.

"No Sophie seriously… everyone feels the same way the first time and Sian will understand that. Plus she has never slept with a girl before so technically you have both never done it" She stares at my words and I can see the cogs tuning in her head

SOPHIES POV

"I guess you're right" I agree with Rosie

"And lastly if it is totally rubbish you can always come to me for tips" Eww sometimes my sister is amazing other times she is cringe worthy.

"I'll keep that in mind"

"Tell you what…" She starts says to me

"I'll get mum and dad out of the house tomorrow night and you two can have the place to yourselves"

Tomorrow night oh god I am not ready for this. Nut Rosie is right, I nearly lost her and I would never have of had her I can't risk loosing her and being with her again.

My vow is about no sex till after marriage but technically I can never get married properly to a girl and if I cold I can see Sian being the one that I commit to anyway. There is no one else and there never will be.

"Sounds good" I finally reply to Rosies gesture.

"great I'll come up with a way to get rid of them. It'll be great Sophie trust me. I am normally right about this sort of stuff and don't worry about Sian not wanting to do it. She has wanted to do it for months"

I look at Rosie confused. "How do you know? Has she said something to you?" I say panicked.

"No she hasn't said anything but she has eye sex with you all the time"

"What?" I ask her

"Oh come on you do it back" She simply says

I play innocent with her but I know that she is right me and Sian so it all the time form across the living room, in the kitchen and in my bedroom.

I'm actually quite excited for tomorrow night now as well as being nervous.

RIGHT THAT IS CHAPTER 9, CHAPTER 10 WILL BE U BEFORE YOU NOW IT

PLEASE LEAVE A REVIEW AS USUAL.


	10. Chapter 10

**HERE YOU GO PEOPLE CHAPTER 10 IS THERE FOR YOUR EYES ONLY. HOPW YOU LIKE IT. ENJOY x**

SIANS POV

I wake up to find that I had slept through until the next morning. I can't say I'm surprised the hospital bed was anything but comfortable.

I wonder where Sophie is as I notice that it is only 9 am. That is when she comes through her bedroom door.

"Morning roomie" She cheerily says. "How are you feeling?" I laugh at the fact that she just called me her roomie.

"Great" I answer her.

"I brought you up a cup of tea and a piece of toast" She says placing it on the draws next to me.

"Thanks" I say sitting myself up in her bed.

"You had a good sleep last night then. I kept coming in checking on you but you were always fast asleep"

"I know, I feel like I passed out to be honest. I feel great though today" I tell her grabbing a piece of toast off the plate.

"My mum and dad are going out tonight so we have the place to ourselves" She says to me and I only have one idea on my mind but I don't know if Sophie is ready for what I am thinking.

"Great" I mumble to her because my mouth is currently full of jam and toast.

"I was thinking we could go for a little walk today" I say between taking another bite. I am honestly starving.

"The doctors said that you need your rest" I laugh at how serious she is. "Sorry mum"

She looks at me upset. "Sorry Sophie. I know you are only concerned about me but I would really like some fresh air I have been in hospital for a week"

I pull my best puppy dog face at her that I can and she finally agrees that we can go for a walk.

… … …

When we are out I can feel Sophie keep looking on me checking that I am ok. I squeeze her hand letting her know that I am ok. After a half an hour walk we return back to the street.

"Sophie" We turn to see Sunita coming towards us on crutches.

"Hey how are you feeling?" I ask her waving at Dev by her side.

"I'm ok thank you Sian. Sophie I just came to thank you for what you did. I am really grateful"

"Yeah and so am I" Dev interrupts.

"I just did what any other person would do' Sophie answers. She really needs to act more like the hero she is.

"No you didn't. I owe you my life and I will find a way to repay you" Sophie shakes her head.

"You don't have to honestly Sunita I…" but Sunita cuts her off

"Sophie I don't care what you say. I'm going too" She tells Sophie before walking off with Dev

"I wish you would start acting more like a hero" I say to her

"I don't feel like one though Sian" She looks at me upset

"What's wrong?" I ask her concerned

"I just… I wish people would think about Ashlee rather than me" I think of how to reply

"Listen babe they are thinking of them but if It wasn't for you me and Sunita would be like Ashlee. Me and Sunita are just really grateful" I smile at her kissing her forehead.

"I'm getting a bit tired now… mind if we go home?" She shakes her head turning in the direction of her house

"Course I don't come on"

I feel totally drained and I need to wake up a bit because me and Sophie have the house to ourselves tonight and I don't want to waste that time alone with her by being louzey and half asleep.

"Listen babe, I'm sorry for doing this to you again but do you mind if I go back to bed. I feel really tired"

"It's fine honestly. He doctors said expect to feel tired a lot" I smile at her kiss her quickly on the lips and head of upstairs to Sophies room

….. …. …. …..

SOPHIES POV 

Ok everything is really. My mum, dad and Rosie are out till late the house is ours. Oh god I feel so nervous, deep breathes Sophie.

I sent Sian a text earlier telling her to be ready for 6 and dress up. Hopefully It woke her up other wise my plan has gone badly wrong. I start to walk upstairs pausing just before I knock on my door.

Ok lets do this. I knock twice before entering.

She looks stunning. He is stood in front of the mirror wearing a red dress that would beat anything worn by anyone at the Oscars

"Babes you look stunning" I tell her honestly walking over and kissing her shoulder. She turns around and meets my lips. She deepens the kiss pushing harder against my lips and I let my tongue enter her mouth.

"So do you" She tell me back. "What's the plan then for tonight?"

"It's a surprise"

I guide her downstairs placing my hands over he eyes when we near the bottom. I pull her into the kitchen still covering her eyes. "Ok surprise" I whisper into her ear removing my hands.

"Wow… Soph you did all this?" I love her reaction

"You like" I ask modestly

"I love" She relies.

"Well I wanted to take you out for a meal…" I start. "But the doctors said you couldn't do anything like that so I bought the restaurant to us" Indicating towards the table laid out properly and lit by candle light.

"Ma'dam can I lead you to your seat' I cheezily say holding out my hand to her which she takes. I stand behind her chair and push in

"Well on the menu you have a choice of steak and chips or steak and chips" I giggle

"Ermm… steak and chips sounds good" She tells me. I pull the preheated plate out of the oven and place it in front of her before taking my seat with mine.

"Music?" I ask her

"Sure" She goes to stand up but I place my hand on hers

"Wait I planned ahead" I say confidently. "Who do you want to listen too?"

"I can see her pause as if she doesn't want to guess wrong but I am still confident that I am right.

"Ermm… Bruno Mars" She tells me

"Good choice" I pick up the remote and press the play button and Bruno Mars 'just the way you are' plays out of the stereo.

'_Oh, her eyes, her eyes, make the stars look like they're not shining  
Her hair, her hair, falls perfectly without her trying  
She's so beautiful, and I tell her every day'_

I look at Sian and every single one of those words reminds me of Sian.

"How did you know I would choose that song?" She asks me curious.

"I know everything about you" I wink at her placing a piece of steak in my mouth.

We talk through the rest of our dinner and I stand to get our dessert out of the fridge but Sian also stands up and stops me. "Dance with me"

I take hold of her and do as she asks. We dance around to 'if your not the one' we stay in each others arms for the entire song and I hold her as close to my body as I possibly can.

"I love you" She whisper in to my ear I go to reply but she speaks again. "But what's for dessert" I slap her arm.

"Way to ruin the moment Sian" I laugh at her "And chocolate fudge cake"

"My favourite" She says excitedly to me.

"I know it is" I tell her, letting go of her and bringing the two bowls over to the table.

"Sian?" I say to her and she look at me. As she looks at me I smudge fudge cake on her nose.

"You are so dead" She says playfully standing up and coming over to me with chocolate on her finger. "Don't even think about it" I grab hold of her finger and suck the chocolate off before kissing her and removing the chocolate off her nose with my tongue.

There is a moment where we both look at each other and Sians eyes turn a darker shade of blue and right then in that moment I know what she wants.

I dive onto her lips and stands up pulling her up with me. She pushes me backwards until my back hits the kitchen wall. I place my hands either side of her face and run my hands through her hair. She puts her hands on my top and pulls my impossibly closer to her.

"I want you' I seductively say to her noticing my voice has turned a lot deeper.

My words cause Sian to pull away from me and look at me shocked

"What?" She asks me breathless

"I want you Sian…right now" As say as breathless as her. Her lips are millimetres away from mine.

"Are you sure?" I nod my head over enthusiastically, all my thoughts of the near future rushing through my mind.

Seconds later her lips capture mine again and I push off the wall and we both make our way upstairs our lips never leaving each others. I grab the hem of her shirt and go to pull it over her head.

"No…wait we don't want your mum finding any items of clothing down here". I don't react but she knows I agree and I wrap my arm around her neck and carry on pushing her up the stairs

We get to the top of the stairs and Sian pushes me against the landing wall. She lowers her hand down to the middle of my legs and my whole body shudders as she nears the place I need her most, the place that no one has ever been before.

As she kisses me this time I let out a short moan that I know Sian will have heard. I push back off the wall un till her back touches my bedroom door and I put my hand on the knob and open the door pushing both me and Sian inside.

**THAT IS CHAPTER 10 RIGHT THERE GUYS. HOPE YOU'VE ENJOYED IT PLEASE LEAVE A REVIEW CHAPTER 11 WILL BE UP SOON **


	11. Chapter 11

**THANKYOU FOR YOUR REVIEWS AND SORRY IT TOOK SO LONG TO UPLOAD IT WON'T HAPPEN AGAIN **

**ENJOY 11**

SOPHIE POV

We enter the bedroom and I push my body against Sians. It causes tingles down my spine.

"You sure we still want this Sophie?" She says against my lips.

I nod my head and if that isn't convincing enough for her I push her backwards so that she falls onto the bed her lips never leaving mine the whole time. I am still really nervous but my confidence is growing.

"I want you Sian. Every last bit of you" I say pulling away from her lips again. I lower my hands down her waist and rest thembefore un zipping her dress down the back and pull It over her head.. I position myself so that I am straggling Sian noticing that she is now just in her underwear. She leans back from me and pulls my top off me. I put my hands around the back of her head and pulls her lips back on to mine letting her tongue enter my mouth.

I push her back softly and hover over her and my hands rise up her body un till they land just before her breasts. I hesitate for a moment causing Sian to stop kissing me.

"It's ok Sophie" She says to me reassuringly. I look into her deep dark blue eyes and feel nothing but completely confident.

I connect our lips again and this time I let my hand touch her through her bra. She moans softly in to my mouth and I love the effect that I am having on her.

I start to trail kisses down her neck and suck on her neck, nibbling slightly at it before continuing my decent.

I wrap my hands around her back and unhook her bra and she props herself up for me to do so. It takes me a minute but I finally un hook it and throw it somewhere across the room.

I lean back a moment to fully take in the view before my eyes. This is the first time I have seen Sian this undressed and she looks perfect. She must suddenly feel embarrassed and looks at me worriedly. She sits herself up on the bed.

"Sophie if you have changed your mind…" She mumbles looking disheartened

"You're perfect" My words cause a massive smile to form on her face.

She wraps her hands around the back of my head and pulls me closer to her pulling us both back down again. I start to kissing her rob cage and that's when I notice her scar from the accident for the first time.

I left my lips linger longer here showing her that it is just as beautiful as the rest of her no matter what she may think.

I slowly kiss my way up her and clasp my teeth softly around her nipple feeling it turn hard in my mouth. I move my hand to her other and start massaging it. She lets put a loud moan and I smirk at the wonderful effect.

SIANS POV

I feel amazing right now, Sophie is causing my head to spin and I can feel myself soaking at my centre already and she isn't even between my legs yet.

I flip us over once again so that I am once again on top. My hands wonder down to Sophies breasts. I feel her moan as I cup my hand around one and her hands find there way to my hair. I kiss her neck a few times biting down hard leaving a mark there, branding Sophie as mine and no one elses. I remove her bra from off her and discard it somewhere that I couldn't really care about.

I realized that although I may love what Sophie is doing to me I need to be in control here in this situation. Even though Sophie is the first girl I have touched in this way and she will be the last girl that I touch this way.

She is still wearing to much clothing for my liking so I move my hands t the zip of her pants unzipping them and I slowly pull them down her legs and she allows me too lifting her bum up off the bed. Sophie has now only got one item of clothing left and it is the one I am most excited about removing. I have been waiting months to have Sophie like this but I was going to wait for her as long as it takes.

I hook my fingers underneath her underwear and some it I feel her shudder slightly as I do so. I hover my head above hers before I go any further with her.

"You still sure that you want to do this" I ask her biting my lip.

"Yeah. Definitely"

"Sian please" She groans. I make my way down her and kiss her stomach.

I slip one of my fingers into her body trembling uncontrollably as I do so.

"Oh my God Sian" I slide it in and out of her a few times before adding another finger. I feel her hands in my hair pulling me back up to her lips. I reach her lips and passionately kiss her, slipping my tongue in to her mouth. I add another finger to her, knowing that she is now close to having an orgasm. I work my fingers in to her harder and harder. I can Feel the pressure building between her legs. "Sian" She screams loudly and I am now even more grateful that we have the house to ourselves tonight. I bend my fingers slightly inside her and I feel her body shake and she tightens around my fingers. She screams once again and it is almost enough to make me cum myself from just listening to her. I look at her and her eyes are still closed and her body is shaking slightly. I leave my fingers in side her letting her ride out her orgasm.

"Sian…That… was… amazing" She says breathless, she has caused me to feel cockily confident and so I bring my fingers to my mouth and suck them dry.

Her eyes opened wider as she notices my actions. "That was hot" She smiles and I laugh at her words even though we have just done what we have just done she looks so innocent and cute right now.

"I love you Sian" I nod my head and her

"I love you too" She wiggles underneath my body before placing herself on op of me.

She stops over me.

"Whats wrong Sophie. I do want this"

"I know you do, it is just I don't really know what I am doing"

"Do whatever feels right" I supportively tell her. She nods her head and moves down my body removing m underwear from me.

Then she does something that shocked me completely. She didn't enter me with her finger but instead with her tongue.

I let out a high pitched squeal as Sophie dived further in to me.

"God Sophie" I scream uncontrollably. I can't control my bodies actions I am all hers and completely under her control.

SOPHIE POV

I gaze back up at Sian who is leaning back on the pillow with her eyes closed. I know that she is all mine and that I am doing something right. "Sian you're so wet" I say removing my tongue from her.

"That is what you do to me babes" She whispers. She is not under enough of my control yet seeing as she can string eight words together. Her hips fly up off the bed and bang into mine and I circle my tongue on her clit and add to fingers to her. I move them simultaneously slow "Soph… Soph… please" I love making her beg. It's turning me on more and more by the second. I feel her tighten around my fingers and she digs her fingers into my hair pushing my face deeper in to her further. This move causes Sian to scream almost and I know she will not last much longer. I push my fingers deep into her and pull them out as she cums replacing them with my tongue and I let her cum in to my mouth. She tastes amazing nothing honestly tastes as good as Sian.

I lie down next to her side and get my breath back

"I'm worried that you are so good at that" She jokes

I slap her arm and turn n my side to kiss her

"Tonight has been amazing" I whisper in to her ear

"I know" She whispers back

Tonight has been the best night of my life and I will never forget it I definitely made the right choice with letting Sian sleep with me.

**CHAPTER 12 WILL BE UP SOON**


End file.
